


safe word.

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double B, M/M, Major Warnings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vibrator, buttplug, orgasm denial?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Jiwon stuck a vibrating buttplug up Hanbin’s ass and he had to deal with it going on and off all day. Hanbin had enough sexual frustration, so that night..





	safe word.

**Author's Note:**

> i know you double b stans are thirsty af, but again, MAJOR WARNINGS. even if you are over 18, i know some of you don’t like this kind of.. writing. turn back while you can.

hanbin had done something to displease his ‘daddy’ and ended up with a vibrating buttplug inside him throughout his day. it goes on and off regardless of what he’s doing or who he’s with. by noon, he couldn’t even remember what he did wrong and he was nervous as to if he would end up doing it again. jiwon wasn’t there, but he could feel the embarrassment hit him even harder by imaging the satisfied look on his boyfriend’s face.

he couldn’t even count the many times he flung forward because of the abrupt movement in his pants. part of him wanted to get off on his own every time the object went off, but then he would feel all too guilty and would find himself admitting his sins to his lover, only to get thoroughly punished as a result.

it was a frustrating long day. but once he got home, although it was almost midnight, hanbin immediately went for jiwon’s bedroom. not like he doesn’t do that every night anyway. the other members wouldn’t even bat an eyelash at him anymore because they knew what was going to happen, and just faintly, he could hear someone announce their abrupt leave.

there on the comfort of his bed, jiwon was watching something on his phone with the remote to the vibrator in another hand. the position itself wasn’t out of the ordinary, which made him feel like he was only a toy. he watched as jiwon was hovering over the button and carelessly pressing it on and off. hanbin got on his knees as soon as it was on, and just before jiwon finally turned to acknowledge his existence, the vibrator sped up. jiwon put his phone down and simply broke out in laughter.

hanbin cursed him out under his breath as he put a hand over his crotch, as if that would do his situation any better. as he started to fall onto his stomach, jiwon turned the vibrator off and carefully picked his weak body up. hanbin was laid on the very bed jiwon probably masturbated on only moments before. he stared at hanbin with so much affection, but hanbin wasn’t going to fall for it. hanbin immediately shot up to kiss jiwon roughly, and jiwon ungraciously didn’t let it go on for long before pushing him away.

“safe word?” jiwon asked, and he had this look on his face that didn’t let him interpret anything. if he could wish for anything in that moment, it was to be able to read his boyfriend’s mind.

“virginia” he spat out as he hovering lightly around jiwon’s toned biceps. he was always rather grateful that the other was such a glutton for working out. he, on the other hand, was a terrible glutton for punishment. jiwon threw on a smile and the position itself wasn’t the most amazing thing in the world, but he was hovering above him and the hot air between them was tortuous to the young, and extremely horny, man. 

jiwon finally got down to it and sucked on hanbin’s neck, and soon starting to bite him, easily leaving markings. hanbin didn’t mind it at all. they had even gone so far as to make him bleed out. but jiwon licked him up before it reached the sheets. there were several instances where he fell victim to teasing by both his members and other co-workers, but he wasn’t going to think about that.

clothes came off the next moment, but jiwon avoided his hole purposely. hanbin was a quite visibly pissed about it, but all jiwon could say was “cute”. it was degrading, to say the least, and many of his dirty thoughts were slowly becoming a little more tempting. but he wasn’t in charge. he never was.

jiwon started putting on some friction on the hard erection, which quickly caused hanbin to scream out of frustration. he knew what hanbin wanted, even when he didn’t ask or even hint at.. or maybe he did. if so, jiwon was the most observant boyfriend in the world. jiwon soon began to bite hanbin’s right nipple as the other saw no attention. it was a very frustrating balance.

out of thin air, hanbin accidentally used jiwon’s name instead of his ‘bedroom’ title, ‘daddy’. so said person departed and watched hanbin whine out in both the loss of shared heat and quick apology. in result, jiwon quickly reached out to turn the vibrator on and put it on medium. there were limited modes, to hanbin’s great pleasure and dismay. the next mode up would have him floored in an instant and jiwon knew it well. it had only been on slow the whole day.

jiwon watched as hanbin struggled to breathe and avoid touching himself, because the situation would only become worse if he did. but hanbin wasn’t in charge. to actually make things worse, jiwon used his own legs to spread hanbin’s before using his feet to start rubbing the neglected cock. hanbin needed way more friction, however, and started to grind up against the other. it might have looked pathetic of him, because he felt like trash for being so desperate. “daddy, please touch me more..” there were times where he was told to dry hump the bed as the other watched. it was apparently a kink of theirs.

“no.” and all touch was gone. hanbin regretted every word he just said and kept moaning out.

“please, daddy. i want your cock so bad. please.” he started begging, just like any other pathetic attempt for some kind of pleasure and, by extension, sweet release. “i need your big hard cock inside me right now, please.” he was desperate for even a touch at this point because all he could feel was jiwon’s eyes locked on his bare body. he wasn’t body conscious per se, but jiwon did a good job at making him feel like utter trash in such scenarios. “daddy..” 

nothing happened for a good while, and it truly seemed like over an hour had passed when it was probably only a few minutes. moans and groans spewed out of him and the smirk jiwon was giving him was tortuous. he didn’t know what was going through his lover’s mind, but he didn’t know if he wanted to now.

hanbin swallowed as the other reached out to caress his cheek with all the care in the world. but the following statement was all too contradictory. “you’re a good little slut, binnie.”

he breathed out and nodded instantly. “anything for you, daddy.” he planted out and it seemed to please jiwon quite a bit.

“of course.. this little ass is mine after all.” he took a hold of said ass and squeezed it roughly. hanbin could just feel the slightly uncut nails jiwon had digging into his skin. he pulled him a little closer and he felt his hot breath against his raging cock.

soon enough, the vibrator was on its highest mode, which caused a much louder scream from hanbin. jiwon started gently touching his inner thigh and the next thing he knew, he was cumming all over his stomach, and some even got under his chin. “already came? what a weak little shit you are.” the vibrator didn’t stop, however, and the simplest touch of the head of his cock made him far too sensitive and moan out “d-daddy..”

as if on cue, jiwon pulled the buttplug off of him and turned it off. hanbin was already a hot mess and panting endlessly with his legs spread out and already had cum all over him. it must’ve been quite a sight for jiwon because more lewd words came out about his body being a fuck toy given to him from the depths of hell and heaven alike.

without warning, jiwon shoved his cock up his hole and that was when he realized that he really went in raw. his asshole was pretty much prepped throughout the day, so it wasn’t entirely painful, but still, there was no condom nor lube on him. this only made hanbin’s entire night be filled with screaming and sweet moans that combated jiwon’s. he had been feeling so exposed and violated that nothing could be more humiliating. “d-daddy, please..”

jiwon shoved himself hard and deep inside him, as if to muffle out anything he would say. “you say something?”

hanbin didn’t get the message and begged anyway. “go faster.. please..” but he didn’t. he never followed through to what he begged. he buried his cock deep inside him and stayed there. it was exactly where his prostate was, however, and so it got hanbin arching his back and attempting to push himself onto jiwon for something, anything.

“do you want me to stop? i’ll fucking stop if you keep being a little bitch.” jiwon was cruel and completely heartless in these situations, and it made his heart race faster than a stage ever did. hanbin was always so helpless and pliant when it came to jiwon.

“n-no, please.”

“please..?”

“please, daddy, i’ll be good. i promise.” he licked his lips as they had the tendency to go barren really quickly.

“thought so.”

movement picked up again and hanbin’s brain was malfunctioning yet again. he couldn’t gather his thoughts as jiwon knew him like the back of his hand. he went so much harder and so much faster. hanbin couldn’t breathe. jiwon knew just where to hit him and knew just where to touch to get the reactions he wanted.

as soon as hanbin said he was close, jiwon flipped him over and fucked him from behind. hanbin was forced to leave his ass in the air and be presented in such a humiliating manner. but it turned him on to no end and jiwon knew it. “what a slut. who’d ever want you, huh?” but with this new position, jiwon let him in more on his wrath. no mercy was given and even as he released for the second time, jiwon wasn’t stopping. he was determined to truly wreck him and hanbin had short circuited as he felt like a rag doll with absolutely no brain.

jiwon always said that he thinks with his cock and there wasn’t any defense to it, especially when hanbin was begging for a fuck. it was even more degrading when jiwon had shown him a video of his cum-filled face asking for more of his glorious cock. 

he had his face buried into the pillows and he couldn’t breathe. he struggled so hard to just breathe. he heard jiwon spewing more lewd things, although only faintly because his body was failing him. his ass was slapped and groped roughly. the movement was so fierce that he began moving forward and hitting his head against the wall. 

but jiwon didn’t notice. “vagina!” hanbin screamed out, but jiwon didn’t let up. he was being screwed and he begun to feel like mush. “virgins..” he said in a softer tone as his speech was slurred, but maybe jiwon couldn’t hear him. jiwon couldn’t see what was happening as hanbin started to tear up.

at last, jiwon came moments later inside him and pulled himself out as the mix of cool air hitting him and the liquid slowly finding its way out


End file.
